


Fancy

by Mustachebabs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Olivia is full of surprises and Satya likes that.





	Fancy

_“De camino.”_ **  
**

Satya catches the text from the corner of her eye and she attempts to speed up her work as best she can. Olivia’s idea of “on her way” was when she was already halfway to her destination and Satya still had a whole lot of paperwork to get through.

It’s not ten minutes later that she hears a tap on the glass door of her office. She doesn’t turn to it and whoever it is doesn’t wait for her to do so either, so it must be Olivia.

“It’s time, Satya. We agreed on 7 o’clock.” Olivia’s voice comes from the door. “No me hagas ir alla…”

The hair on Satya’s neck stand up at the thought of the hacker messing with her system. All her progress would go to waste.

“One second.” Satya requests, missing Olivia crossing her arms in reluctant acceptance.

Thankfully for both parties, Satya does in fact step away from her research once she reaches the end of the page she was on. Olivia had just started tapping her foot in impatience too. Satya grabs her coat and ensures all is set for her to return promptly to her work the next morning.

“Lista?” Olivia asks once Satya joins her at the door and smiling at each other, both women head out.

Satya had been reluctant about accepting this dinner date, she had a lot of work and an approaching deadline, but Olivia was impossible to ignore when… Well, she was always impossible to ignore. Olivia assured it would do the architect good, relaxing for a bit. They had differing definitions of “relaxing” for what Satya had seen. Olivia was rambunctious, energetic, a livewire. It was a continuing mystery to Satya what the hacker saw in her when the artichect was more than content with a night in and a good book. Satya would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the hacker’s company though, Olivia intrigued the architect in many ways.

After a short drive, they pulled up to an upscale restaurant.

“Don’t scratch it.” Olivia says as she passes her keys to the valet. As she walks next to Satya she adds in a whisper and a smile: “I’ve always wanted to say that…”

Satya laughs quietly at that. Once inside, Olivia talks to the restaurant manager, she’s made a reservation and all. They are guided to their table and Olivia is smiling ear to ear, she can tell the architect is impressed.

“Te gusta?” She asks for good measure and Satya nods.

“This is wonderful. I wasn’t sure if we’d be going to our usual places, but this is a nice change of scenery.”

“I can be  _fancy_  too, querida.” Olivia says, purposely dragging out her accent.

As if some sort of staged moment, the moment the hacker finishes talking, the waiter shows up with the wine Olivia had pre-selected for them. Satya didn’t know Olivia drank anything but beer.

 

The two women smile at each other. Olivia was _full_ of surprises and Satya liked that.


End file.
